Leaving The Past Behind
by sparklingstar123
Summary: Sonny Monroe is desperate to leave behind the past two years. She is now 19 and off to college to begin her new life, she tries to move away as far away from LA and the people in it as possible. But sometimes hundreds of miles isn't far enough.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye to the City

Sonny Monroe was packing for college, she was excited and slightly nervous. She soon started humming tunelessly to herself which she did whenever she was nervous. Her mom knocked on the door and walked in.

"Oh hey Sonny, you look almost done do you need any help?" She asked smiling.

"What have I told you about calling me Sonny?" Sonny shouted. She hated being called by that name, after he broke her heart. He would call her his little sonshine, so she refused to be called sonny any longer. However her hatred for that jerk shouldn't thrown at her mom, she didn't deserve that. So she took a long breath calmed herself.

"Um, sorry mom, I didn't mean to snap at you but you know how I feel about that name." She apologized. Her mom did understand. Two years previously she had witnessed her little girl's heart being broken by that boy- Chad Dylan Cooper.

"No sweetheart it's okay, I should have remembered. I'm going to miss you so much I can't believe it's time for my baby to go to college all ready!" She said, her voice shaking as she almost broke into tears.

"Aw mom please don't cry! You should be happy for me I'm going to be a teacher." Sonny was happy that this new chapter in her life was starting; the past two years had been hell for her. Heart break, illness and death had plagued her and her family. This was all too much for her mom, she was going to miss her daughter terribly tomorrow she was going to be alone.

Sonny sighed as she sat down after a long evening, her mom had taken her to her favourite restaurant in LA. During dinner she looked like she was going to break down into floods of tears. Sonny hated seeing people she cared about crying and it made her feel terrible about moving so far away, but she just couldn't risk going to the same college as her old cast mates or anyone else from the studio after all the previous drama. Tomorrow she was going to be hundreds of miles away in Anchorage Alaska where she knew she would be finally safe.

Sonny was awake at 4am just as the light was beaming through her curtains, so she decided to watch the sunrise. This would be the last sunrise she would see from the apartment in LA. For her this sight was beautiful. The quiet, sleeping town was to soon be awake again and become the buzzing, exciting city she had grown to love.

At around 7am she woke her mother and they had their last breakfast together. Her mom cooked pancakes, Sonnys favourite. After breakfast was over they packed up Sonnys car and after a tearful goodbye Sonny made for the highway to start her new life in Alaska.

Thank you for reading, I promise the rest of the story will have much more action in it than this first chapter! Please review  xx


	2. New Destination, New Freedom

New Destination, new freedom

Sonny sped along the highway onto her final destination, Anchorage. On the way she made a few stops at hotels in both the US and Canada. In all the journey had taken 4 days. She was relieved when she finally turned onto the drive to the University of Alaska's campus. The rest of the day was filled with the usual tasks of collecting schedules and moving into her new room.

The room itself was much smaller than the old one back in La, but Sonny hoped that this would be easier to make the room feel more like a home to her. As the day turned to night she walked over to the window to watch the sun gradually fall down over the mountains, which were all capped with snow.

The next day Sonny awoke late, she turned over and looked at her clock. She was already ten minutes late to her first lecture! She sprinted around the room, grabbing clothes and throwing them on. On her rush she ran into someone but she didn't have time to turn and apologize. Which was a good thing really as that person was Chad Dylan Cooper.

CPOV

I didn't want to come to this stinking college, I wanted to stay home in La but I couldn't find any work thanks to how my acting career ended. My parents forced me to apply for colleges and this was the only one that would accept me. Alaska, great. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do cold or mountains. These four years were going to be tough.

My morning didn't start off great either, I slept in and realised I was late to my first class. And when I was walking there this ditzy brunette ran into me almost knocking me to the floor! I swear if it had left me with a bruise I will hunt down that klutz. So in my bad mood I continued to class knowing the lecturer would scald me for being so late but honestly I just didn't care. I snuck in round the back of the hall hoping I wouldn't be seen. I was lucky and the lecturer didn't notice me. So I took my seat next to a brunette, who looked familiar it was the one who ran into me! I tapped them on the shoulder to give them a piece of my mind but when they turned around. I was unable to speak.

It was Sonny Monroe. The girl who I hurt and now hated me.

Sorry this was a bit boring, but I had to get all this done to get into the real fun stuff of the story :) 


	3. Just Giving Up

Just Giving Up

SPOV

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded in a hushed tone as I glared over at Chad.

"I'm studying at college, thanks to you I have to go back to being a normal person seeing as nowhere will hire me because of the drama you created." He whispered back angrily.

Normally I would have continued arguing with Chad but this was my first lecture and I didn't want to cause a scene. I stared at the clock trying to pay attention to the teacher. But it was hard seeing as that jerk was just inches away from me. I just wanting to hit him, do anything to him that would cause the same level of pain I had to suffer because of that... princess. When the class bell finally rang I got up and practically ran to the door to get away from him. Just as my hand reached the handle I heard him call.

"Sonny!" He shouted but I ignored him and continued my escape. "Oh come on Sonny can't we just speak about this like mature adults?" He continued. I just knew at that exact point he was using his sparkling blue eyes to try and dazzle me, it was the way he got girls to do what he wanted. I decided that I wouldn't stop. I didn't want to speak to him. I would get back to my room, lock the door and pack all my things up and get back to LA. But my plan failed when I felt an arm grab my shoulder and pull me back.

"Get off me! How dare you touch me!" I shouted wriggling out of his strong grasp.

"Oh come on Sunny, just stop with this attitude can't you just get over yourself. I don't know what I have done to deserve all of this." He replied gazing into my eyes. I avoided his stare I didn't want to fall into those deep, blue, ocean like eyes with him like I had done two years ago.

"Oh Chad you do, you really do" I snapped.

"Do I Sonny? Do I really?" Chad replied smiling as he remembered the good old times when he used that line to tease sonny. "Don't you start that with me" I said pointing at him before I turned my back on him. I really didn't want to get into one of those childish arguments. They were from the days when we were actually friends, but he broke that friendship the day he met Imogen Worthe.

Hey everyone thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! I thought I should let you all know that I'm going away for two weeks on holiday. So I won't be able to continue posting stories, I might put up one or two if I find wifi. If not I'll just post them when I get home! Whilst I'm away I'll write the story so chapters will be posted asap . Thank you again xx


End file.
